


UltraNumb

by NcityStories



Series: NCT Requests! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: A JohnMark apocalypse AU!
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Series: NCT Requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733401
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	UltraNumb

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested! If you have a request, please DM me on twitter @bycaliforjohnny

The end of the world came fast. Everywhere you looked, there was something to hide from. Mark did not know exactly what became of the people who did not survive; just that they had changed. They were not quite human anymore. They seemed more animal than anything. They had incredible speed and strength but were dependent on sound. Johnny called them clickers because of the sound they made. Mark preferred to call them “those fuckers”. It seemed more fitting to him.

Bright and sunny days were the best because those fuckers tended to stay away from anything warm. And Korea was _warm_ this summer. Johnny thought they were safe during the day, so they decided to go for a supply run.

Getting to the supermarket was easy. It was the getting in that was hard. Clickers roamed the isles in pairs and were sensitive to any sound that might echo in the vast market. They had done this many times before, however and knew exactly how to get in: the roof. They would make their way through the air ducts into the back warehouse. They took out two clickers the first time they arrived and thankfully those things did not know how to open doors.

Once they had made their way through the warehouse, they opted to run by the clothing department first. Mark was still growing, and Johnny knew he needed to get them warmer clothes before winter hit.

They tiptoed into the clothing isle and caught a glimpse of a clicker walking by the winter jacket rack. Johnny cursed under his breath and looked around, hoping to find another rack. He was just about to turn back and search for food when a loud crash sounded from the front of the store followed by the roar of an engine.

A big black truck squealed through the front of the store, alerting all the clickers. Johnny grabbed Mark and gestured for them to remain still. Clickers ran past them without even sparing a glance. Automatic fire sounded from the front along with a sickening screech from the clickers being gunned down. Johnny laced his hands with Mark’s and pulled him towards the warehouse in the back of the store.

Luck wasn’t on their side, however, as a clicker crashed right into Mark. He grabbed Mark with the intention of striking him when a bullet lodged itself right between the clicker’s forehead. It flopped to the floor and Johnny grabbed Mark once more. They continued their attempt to flee when someone slipped out of the door to the warehouse. It was a man a bit smaller than Johnny. He had long black hair and what looked like multiple ear piercings. He smirked at them as he waved his gun around. Johnny came to a halt and pulled Mark behind him.

“Good evening, Gentlemen.” The man beamed at them. “It’s nice to see living things!” He shouted as he lifted his arms in the air. Johnny glanced around, looking for clickers out of habit. “My name…” The smirk slipped onto his face once more, “is Nakamoto Yuta. And I’m here to offer you a place with my group.” He looked up at someone behind them, and Johnny resisted the urge to look back. “So, what do you say? Join me?”


End file.
